Want You Bad, so Breathe In
by Lamia of the Dark
Summary: Want You Bad: Craving pain, Phoenix goes to an S&M club. Breathe In: a rated T love scene, nothing graphic. Phoenix X ?. Twoshot.
1. Want You Bad

**DISCLAIMER: Phoenix Wright Ace Attorney and all its characters are belong to Capcom, The song Want You Bad and all its lyrics are belong to the Offspring and all your base are belong to us.**

**A/N: A slight shout-out to my ASMB friends in this one, see if you can find it.**

**A/N: This is the original, oneshot version of Want You Bad. I've only edited it a little. The ending is a bit different, of course.

* * *

**

_I want you_

_All tattooed_

_I want you bad_

Phoenix comes out of the tattoo parlor. He has his hair slicked down and he is wearing his sunglasses at night. In place of his normal blue court suit, he is wearing a black T-shirt, black jeans and a black leather jacket.

He just got "1-30-07 Never Forget" tattooed on his ass and it hurts like hell, but it isn't what he was looking for.

A certain person's absence in his life has caused him to crave this pain……

_Complete me_

_Mistreat me_

_I want you to be bad, bad, bad, bad_

_Bad!_

Phoenix enters the S&M club, knowing exactly what he is after.

Phoenix scans the room, checking out each masked dominatrix, trying to find the one who can give him what he needs.

"See one you like, buddy?" the man at the counter asks.

"That one. I want her." Phoenix is pointing to a slim young woman dressed in skintight black leather. Her outfit isn't very revealing, and she isn't really what anyone would call "sexy." Phoenix doesn't really care about that. All he cares about is the whip dangling from her hand.

"How long?" the man behind the counter asks, pointing out a sign that lists the hourly rates.

"As long as it takes." Phoenix hands the man his credit card.

The man takes the card and says, "Room 3. I'll send her over."

_Come around now_

_Can't you see?_

_I want you_

_In a vinyl suit_

_I want you bad, bad, bad, bad_

_Bad!_

Phoenix pauses by the door of Room 2, listening to the sounds coming from inside.

A woman's voice. "Who's a dirty slut?"

The crack of a whip.

A man's voice. "I am! Ow!"

Phoenix shudders and moves on toward Room 3.

_Complicated_

_X-rated_

_I want you bad_

After about five minutes of waiting, the dominatrix Phoenix has chosen enters the room.

"Don't talk," he tells her, before she has a chance to say anything to him. "I don't need that shit. Just hit me." He shrugs out of his jacket and braces himself against the wall. He closes his eyes as she delivers the first blow. He grits his teeth and arches his back into the strike.

Phoenix loses track of time as the whipping continues, but it feels like it has been going on forever. He hasn't cried out. The entire time, not one sound of pain has escaped his lips.

And suddenly it is over. She is no longer hitting him.

_I mean it_

_I need it_

_I want you bad, bad, bad, bad_

_Bad!_

The masked dominatrix presses her body against Phoenix's, and kisses him hotly. Phoenix is surprised because they aren't supposed to do this. It's against the club's rules. On the other hand, she started it.

Phoenix gives in and returns the kiss. He wraps one arm around her waist, the fingers of his other hand tangle in her hair. He feels her hands on his shoulders, her mouth moving hungrily over his. It is desperate, as if they are both straining toward something they can't quite reach…

She breaks the kiss and, before he can stop her, takes his sunglasses off. They fall from her hand and she slowly backs away from him.

_What? Does she_ recognize _me?_ he wonders. "What?" he says out loud. "Something wrong with my face? What's got you so freaked out?"

She takes off her mask. Phoenix is dumbfounded. The woman standing before him, who he was just making out with, is the one he's been fantasizing about these past few months ever since she dropped out of his life. Franziska von Karma.

_Really, really bad_


	2. Breathe In

**DISCLAIMER: Phoenix Wright belongs to Capcom. The song "Breathe In" and all its lyrics belong to The Loved Ones. All your base are belong to us.**

**A/N: Well, I was listening to this song recently, and it seemed to fit with the scene that I imagined would occur after "Want You Bad", so...**

* * *

_Hey, angel_

"I missed you," Phoenix says, stepping forward to take Franziska into his arms again.

_Can we dance on the edge of this disaster?_

"Did you really now?" she asks with a half-smile. She is flirting with him, she is willing to play this game.

_Can we move on in spite of what we miss?_

His arms close around her. She clutches at his collar with both hands.

_We're gasping, suffocating, trying to exist_

But when their lips meet, the kiss is the same as before. Despite the fact that they now know who they are with, there is a certain sense of desperation in their actions.

_I'm building calluses where I'm supposesd to feel_

_And I'm betting all that's left on the chance that something's real_

He shifts his grip so that he has one hand on her wisit and lifts his other hand to cup the back of her neck. This position feels more natural to him, more right. More intimate.

_Forgive me, I've sewn shut the crater in my chest_

_Can you help me to unleash the stitches and untie the mess?_

She wraps her arms around his neck, pressing her body tightly against his. She doesn't know what it is she's searching for but she feels like she might find it here, in his arms.

_I've been here before_

_All balled up on the floor_

_But if I can keep my arms around you_

_Maybe you can help me through_

It isn't long before clothes start coming off.

_So breathe in_

They give in completely to their desires.

_If I'm supposed to feel this I'll breathe in_

_And taste my sweet disaster_

They lie half-naked in each other's arms. They both know he'll have to leave soon, or management will get suspicious. But he'll see her again sometime, somewhere. (Not here.) And if he doesn't, she'll come see him.

_Breathe in_


End file.
